Fight! Raimon versus Zeus!
Chapter 11 of the fanfic; "Let's Play Soccer! The Twised Adventure!" Here's the summary of thr story and its chapters so far.... Story "Kidou!" Endou shouted as he was heading to Teikoku Gakuen. "Oh, Endou...." Kidou said silently as he walked out. "What's the meaning of this?! Teikoku was defeated..?" Rese asked "After 40 years...We of Teikoku have finally lost." Kidou said. "Even I'm ashamed to look in your eyes. I-i do apologize for everything I've done and said." He added. Rese kept silent. She didn't know what to say. "I figured out something...I don't knnow how it took me a long time to find out...Kageyama..I don't know why I trusted him. He needs to atone for his crimes." Kidou said. The three were talking until they reached Kidou's place. They dropped by. "Do...you know why I started playing soccer? Well, of course you don't..." Kidou said looking down as he remembered what happened to his family. "This magazine...is one of the most important things in my life..If I ever lost it..." Kidou said."Well, my parents died in a plane crash..It was just Haruna and me...One day, we got separated. I turned to Kageyama for help.. It took me a long time to figure out, he was just using me." He added. "So...How about it? Do you wanna join us? We plan to stop kageyama's crimes!" Rese said as she stood up. "Would you really accept me? For all those things I've done?" Kidou asked. "As long as you realized that...You know you want to stop Kageyama, too, don't ya? Think, Kidou, we all know you're a very smart boy." Rese with a confident look on her face. It was silent for a few minutes. A voice broke the silence. "Yes. Yes, I want to stop Kageyama! Consider me in the team!" Kidou said, smiling. The trio headed back to Raimon. Everyone was shocked to see the three of them together; especially Haruna. "Onii-chan. Why are you here?" Haruna asked, trying to look away. "Kidou wants to join us!" Endou shouted. "Ehhh?!?!" The team reacted. "But..." Ichinose said. "No more! He wants to stop Kageyama, too!" Rese shouted cheerfully. Coach Hibiki stood up. "I can feel it. This boy, Kidou Yuuto, is sure. He isn't a spy of some sort. Welcome, Kidou." He said. "Well, okay then." Someoka said, not caring a bit. "Why don't we practice some new combo hissatsu techniques?" Kidou said. "While watching some of your fights, I noticed some lack of combo hissatsu techniques." Kidou added as he was thinking of some combinations. "Ah. I've got it. Me, Endou, Rese and Gouenji will practice a stronger shoot hissatsu. We also have a technique from Teikoku that might be useful; Koutei Penguin No.2; If we master it, it will be strong. Me, Ichinose and Rese would practice that." Kidou said, explaining his plans. "Okay! Let's start practicing!!" Rese and the team shouted. A few days have passed. It's time for the finals! "Raimon Junior High, huh? I'm Aphrodi, Zeus Junior High's captain." A boy named Aphrodi said. "I hope you heard commander's message on television, good luck, you're gonna need it! And I'm quite surprised to see Kidou Yuuto-kun in such a weak team!" He laughed. Gouenji tried to stop Kidou from getting furious. "Let's start. I'll announce our players; *Forwards **Gouenji Shuuya **Someoka Ryuugo **Hanikamiya Rese *Midfielders **Kidou Yuuto **Ichinose Kazuya **Matsuno Kuusuke **Handa Shin'ichi *Defenders **Serra Utomiya **Domon Asuka **Kabeyama Heigorou *Goalkeeper/Captain **Endou Mamoru" "Let's go!" Kidou shouted. "Mere humans won't get past us." Aphrodi said silently. The match started! "Go, Someoka!" Gouenji said, as he started the kick-off. The forwards rushed ahead.. Suddenly.... "Heaven's....TIME!!" Everyone in Raimon couldn't move! Time was set back to normal; Aphrodi was in front of the goal! "Ah! When did he get there?!" Endou asked. "Hmph. Mere humans can't stop us! Goddo Nouzu!!" Aphrodi shouted as he kicked the ball. "Majin the Hand isn't ready yet.. Goddo..Hando!!" Endou wasn't able to stop the tremendous shoot! "GOOOOOOAAAAAL!!! Zeus takes the lead within a minute!!" The announccer shouted. "You might as well give up." Aphrodi said. Endou was surprised to see the team barely able to stand. "I-it's okay..Endou..We're f-fine.." Rese said, trying to stand. "Guys! We can't give up! You know that!!" Endou shouted. "Who said..." Serra said, silently. "We're g-giving up..?" Ichinose said, as he stood up. "It seems you want to see them suffer, Endou." Aphrodi laughed. Hera got hold of the ball. "Divine Arrow!!!!" "W-we won't let you!!" Serra said as the defenders tried to block the ball. "That won't work!!" Aphrodi laughed again. "...! Goddo Hando!!" Endou barely and narrowly stopped it, thanks to the defenders. Everyone was down again!! "Geeez, Endou! How could you do this to your team?! Might as well give up!" Aphrodi said. "N-never..." Rese said, trying to stand up and help her teammates. "Hahaha! Oh my, it's you! Rese! The one commander keeps talking about! Don't worry, we know how weak you are. We'll take it easy on you." Aphrodi snickered. "I-i...I'm not weak..I have my friends w-with m-me.." Rese said, nearly about to fall. "Don't deny it. Well, if you're done with your tiny preparations, we'll continue this 'match'" Aphrodi said as he walked back. "H-how could you...t-trust K-kageyama? D-don't you know wh-what he's doing is wrong?" Kidou asked. "That's Commander Kageyama ''to '''you, '''Kidou." Aphrodi said. "He gave us power. Power to rule soccer." He added. The first half is over... How can Raimon counterattack? "Soccer?! Rule soccer?!! No one rules soccer here!!! Soccer is meant to be enjoyed by everyone!!" Rese shouted furiously. "Don't interfere, Rese! Just because your brother helped you, it doesn't mean you have to get your revenge on '''us'!" Aphrodi said. ".....What revenge?" A voice broke through the room. __________________________________________________________________________________ Well, I hope you like this one! It was so fun to write! Comments+suggestions are always welcome!! Thanks for readin'!!~ Hungry4ramen 04:24, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure!